Two Boys, One Girl
by Akane Arishima
Summary: Aku bisu dan aku mencintainya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku menggapainya dengan kekuranganku ini?


Two **Boys, **One **Girl**

Disclaimer **: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, but this ugly fic © Akane

Genre **: **Drama and Romance, maybe?

Rated **: **T

Main Pair **: SasuSaku, SasuIta, ItaSaku**

Warning (s) **: **AU, OOC, Semi-Canon, Multi-Chapter, Alay, EyD Nggak Bagus, De El El.

~oOo~

.

.

_Aku bisu dan aku mencintainya._

_Tapi bagaimana caraku menggapainya dengan kekuranganku ini?_

.

"SASUKE! BANGUN, BANGUN! MAU KUSIRAM AIR LAGI, HAH?"

"Haah… diam kau, Keriput."

Empat garis siku-siku telah terbentuk sempurna di sudut jidat Itachi, mendengar balasan sang adik. Mungkin ia bisa menahan kemalasan Sasuke yang tak pernah bisa bangun sendiri itu, tapi ia sudah agak muak dengan kata-kata _keriput _yang tiap hari menyambangi kehidupannya. Hei, siapa sih yang tidak muak dibilang _keriput _ketika ia masih menginjak kelas 3 SMU?

Sesuai janji, si sulung Uchiha itu pun segera melancarkan rencana terakhirnya.

Dengan senyum –aneh- terpatri di bibir merahnya, Itachi berjalan santai memasuki kamar mandi dan mengambil sesuatu berbahan cair untuk sang adik.

Begitu ia sampai di kamar sang bungsu bermata elang itu,

_Byuuurr!_

Ck, rasanya kau habis kena karma, Uchiha.

"Haaaaah, Keriput! Sudah kubilang, aku ngantuk!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, seraya menatap tubuh idealnya yang berlapiskan daster biru, dan sekarang harus basah kuyup hanya dikarenakan luapan emosi sang kakak. Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan seorang _killer, _membuat Itachi menyengir kuda. Ia pun menaruh gayung yang tadinya berisi air penuh itu, dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau pagi ini kau sudah menjadi siswa 1 SMU? Kau mau telat, hah?" tegas Itachi, sambil menyentil hidung Sasuke, membuat lelaki keturunan terpandang itu meringis sakit.

"Aaaah~Terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke, kemudian bangkit dan segera memasuki kamar mandi pribadinya.

Melihat itu, membuat Itachi menghela napas lega. Diperhatikannya kasur Sasuke yang ikut basah akibat tindakan keterlaluannya itu. Ia tersenyum gundah, kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar yang kelewat berantakan dan kotor itu.

"Untung _Kaasan _dan _Tousan _masih berada di Amerika, beruntungnya kau Itachi."

_Ceklek._

Kau dengar suara pintu itu?

Suara yang mengakhiri perdebatan antar kedua saudara seorang tua itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Tepat pada pukul enam pagi, pemuda dengan nama berawalan huruf S itu telah menyelesaikan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Usai menyisir rambut mencuat kebelakangnya dengan sisir putih miliknya pribadi, ia langsung mengambil tas slempangnya dan berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, dimana kamar makan berada, sembari mengenakan dasi khas sekolahnya.

Dan ketika sampai di ruang makan, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang 'janggal'.

Ia terkejut bukan main, melihat meja makan yang kosong melompong tanpa hidangan apapun itu.

Dengan teliti, ia mengecek tiap sudut meja makan yang dilewatinya. Nihil. Tak ada secuil pun makanan terhidang diatas meja berbentuk bundar pendek itu. Sekarang, yang bisa menjadi informan tentang keanehan ini hanya satu; Itachi.

"Kau kemanakan sarapan pagiku, Keriput?" tanya Sasuke, sambil menghentakkan meja makan dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

Terlihat jelas emosi menggeliat dari iris oniksnya.

Yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di hadapannya, hanya bisa meliriknya sekilas. Tatapannya tak pernah absen dari koran abu-abu yang baru dilemparkan sang loper koran pagi-pagi. Entah merasa bersalah atau tidak, si putra pertama dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto itu, hanya membalas,

"Belum terhidang masakan apapun pagi ini."

.

.

Mendadak, Sasuke _speechless _dibuatnya.

.

.

"Hah!? Mana mungkin? Tiap hari Ma-san kan sering menyediakan sarapan!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah _shock, _yang seolah sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Itachi. Sekitar lima menit Sasuke berpidato mengenai protesnya pagi ini, mungkin membuat telinga Itachi semakin lama semakin panas mendengarnya.

"Kemarin malam ia izin pulang kampung," kata Itachi menerangkan, membuat Sasuke semakin terpana.

.

.

_Dukkk!_

Dengan kecewa, Sasuke menghentakkan telapak tangannya diatas permukaan meja makan. Hingga Itachi mengatakan enam kata barusan, barulah Sasuke mengerti maksud dari ucapan pemuda yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Usai menghela napas, ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sebal. "Jadi maksudmu… aku harus menyiapkan sendiri sarapan pagiku?" tanya Sasuke menyimpulkan, yang ditanggapi dengan jentikan jari Itachi.

"Tentunya dengan tambahan sarapan pagiku," tambahan Itachi dengan wajah usil. Hei, coba lihat wajahnya ketika sedang tampak usil. Terlihat tampan dan nakal, bukan?

Sasuke terdiam, detik berikutnya ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan kesan heran di benak Itachi.

"Kau nggak mau sarapan, hm?" sapa Itachi, ketika Sasuke sudah hampir membuka gerbang kediaman terpandang itu. Kini matanya sudah tak berpusat pada bacaan di lembaran abu-abu tua itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke memberikan tatapan sendunya pada Itachi. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sarapan di sekolah saja."

_Trang!_

Terdengar bunyi pagar besi yang bertabrakan dengan tembok pembatas rumah Uchiha, membuat Itachi semakin mengelus dadanya menahan kesabaran itu. Untung saja ia sudah bisa bersikap lebih dewasa daripada sang adik.

"Ck, _pemalas."_

.

~oOo~

.

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah sosok pemuda berusia enam belas tahun yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika setelah menetap di negeri Paman Sam itu selama tiga tahun lebih. Menurut kabar, kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama mendirikan perusahaan besar di Amerika, merasa agak risih dengan kedua putra mereka yang agak merepotkan selama di Amerika. Jadilah, Sasuke dan Itachi yang memang selalu adu mulut dan adu fisik itu dipindahkan dari Amerika ke Konoha.

_Ck, _hancur sudah keinginan Sasuke sebagai seorang dokter di negeri kulit bintik-bintik hitam itu.

.

~oOo~

.

_Ckiiit…_

Mobil sedan elegan berwarna _silver _dengan tambahan sayap keperakan di atas _bumper _belakangnya itu, berhenti tepat di sebelah tempat parkir motor yang letaknya nyaris berhimpitan dengan tempat parkir mobil di sekolah tersebut. Sang penumpang yang menyadari waktu mengemudinya sudah selesai, segera mencabut kunci mobil dari lubangnya dan segera membuka pintu kemudi, berjalan keluar dengan gayanya yang selalu ia buat _cool _dan menarik itu.

Jangan tanya soal siulan mencibir dari kaum adam, dan seruan histeris dari ribuan kaum hawa.

.

Haha, _sepertinya_ hanya dia yang bisa membuat semua manusia tunduk padanya.

.

"YO! Teme!"

Lelaki yang sedang asyik mempertontonkan ketampanannya di hadapan seluruh siswa/siswi sekolahnya itu berbalik, ketika mendengar suara dari sahabatnya yang sedang berlari sambil memantulkan bola basketnya itu. Yah, seperti sulap saja, Sasuke segera menghapus semua tatapan kagum dari siswa satu sekolahnya ketika bertemu sahabat seperjuangannya yang satu ini.

"Yo, tumben kau nggak _ngaret_," balas Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak gagah sang Uzumaki. Yang dicibir halus oleh Sasuke itu, hanya terkikik geli.

"Bukan namanya Naruto kalau ia terlahir dengan sikap yang aneh, kan?"

.

_Ck, _kau benar lagi.

.

~oOo~

Ketika kedua pangeran sekolah itu memasuki kelas baru mereka, keduanya disambut dengan jeritan histeris para siswi kelas X-1 itu. Mendengar jeritan yang nyaris menulikan pendengaran itu, membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop _berat. Sedangkan Naruto –yang sepertinya bukan incaran para gadis- dengan PeDenya melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada para gadis yang hampir semuanya memuji Sasuke itu.

_Haha, _semuanya memang kadang berjalan terbalik, _eh_?

"Sasuke!"

Iris oniks yang sedang menatap sayu buku novel dalam himpitan jemari tangan kanannya itu, seketika melebar mendengar panggilan yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari kantuknya. Ia pun menoleh kesana-sini, berusaha mencari asal suara familiar yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dan iris oniks yang kadang dingin dan penuh aura hitam itu, kembali melebar ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Senyum bahagia terpancar dari bibir tipisnya. "Ino!"

Sudah pasti, baik dari tampang ataupun hati, semuanya akan terlihat sama bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana saja? Selama tiga tahun menjadi anak SMP, aku tak pernah mendengar kabar tentangmu!" seru Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan 'hn' singkat. Ia pun menoleh kearah Ino, menatap lekuk indah wajahnya yang sedang menatapnya penuh rindu itu. Haah~Sepertinya lelaki ini sudah lama tak pernah melihat wajah cantik _salah satu _teman kecilnya itu, ya?

"Hanya mengembara di negeri Paman Sam, berharap aku tak kembali ke Konoha dan sekarang semuanya gagal," ujar Sasuke, kemudian membuka kembali halaman baru dari novel _romansa _berserial itu.

Mendengar kata 'mengembara' dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Ino terkikik geli.

Namun, ketika teringat akan kata 'Paman Sam', mendadak Ino menghentikan kikikan gelinya. Entah iya atau tidak, sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat satu kelu dari ucapan Sasuke tadi. Ia pun menatap Sasuke dengan penuh selidik, yang justru membuat Sasuke keheranan melihatnya.

"Kau tahu kabar yang sedang _merebak _di sekolah ini, Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan _misterius_.

"Nggak, memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, tatapannya pun kembali berpusat pada novel yang sudah ia baca hampir lima kali itu. Cih, bahkan sampai sekarang, ia tak pernah bosan membaca novel yang sudah berumur tua itukah?

Ino menghela napas pelan. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang begitu populer di kalangan remaja, namun sama sekali tak bisa mengikuti alur globalisasi.

Mengenai berita yang sedang _merebak _di sekolahnya sendiri saja, ia sudah angkat tangan.

"Hhh~Kan akan ada gadis asal Amerika yang nanti menempati kelas ini," kata Ino menjelaskan, seraya memendarkan tatapan _aqua_nya ke penjuru kelas. Entah karena apa, Sasuke yang sedang fokus dengan bacaan novel itu pun segera menatap Ino penuh minat. Hei, mungkin saja ia mengenali gadis asal Amerika itu, kan?

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke, yang meskipun terdengar amat datar, tersimpan sejuta kepenasaran dibalik pertanyaan dengan satu kata itu.

Sembari mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di jidatnya, Ino berusaha mengingat siapa gadis yang sedang dinantikan kedatangannya di kelas barunya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyengir kuda. "Entahlah, sepertinya aku belum tahu soal itu."

"Haaah~Kau ini," kata Sasuke masam, kemudian kembali menatap buku novelnya.

Ino menatap Sasuke heran, tidak biasanya Sasuke terlihat penasaran saat ia ingin mengutarakan gossip tadi. Biasanya, Sasuke hanya mendengarkan seluruh ocehan Ino, dan berujar, 'hn'.

Hah, jangan katakan kalau si bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini ingin pamer tampang di hadapan gadis baru asal negeri Paman Sam itu, memalukan.

.

.

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Tepat pada pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, bel masuk pun berbunyi di seputar Konoha Senior High School.

Para siswa yang masih berkeliaran di luar kelas mereka, bergegas bangkit dan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tentu terkecuali Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah duduk di bangkunya sejak masuk, kan?

Mendengar bel masuk, membuat Sasuke segera menutup novel pribadinya. Usai dimasukkannya novel itu ke dalam tasnya, ia segera duduk rapi dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpuk diatas meja belajarnya. Di sampingnya Naruto sudah duduk dengan posisinya yang hampir sama dengannya, mungkin hanya pakaiannya yang mencolok yang membedakannya dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin semua siswa SMU di kelas itu bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Sebab, para kakak OSIS yang akan mengajari mereka hampir semuanya berhati lembut dan tidak keras kepala seperti di kelas reguler lainnya.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Dan ketiga kakak OSIS yang ditunggu di kelas unggulan itu pun, tiba.

.

~oOo~

.

Hampir semua dari siswa-siswi di kelas X-1 terpana dengan dua gadis cantik dan seorang lelaki yang memasuki kelas mereka dengan sopan, anggun, dan sikap _cool_nya. Salah satu gadis bermahkota ungu tua dengan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang menyunggingkan senyum kakunya kepada seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut, membuat para lelaki mabuk bukan kepalang –sudah pasti terkecuali Sasuke-.

_Brak!_

Seorang gadis bermahkota merah magenta menatap seluruh siswa di kelas itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dari jelek sampai 'cakep', dari kaya sampai miskin, bahkan dari yang pendek sampai yang tinggi, tak ia lewatkan sama sekali. Lelaki berambut panjang yang ikut mengajari kelas X-1, hanya menatap para siswa dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Entah karena memang tatapannya terkesan datar,apa ia sedang merasa bosan?

.

.

"_Ohayou, Minna-san! Watashi no namae Karin Uzumaki!" _(1) teriak sesosok gadis sambil membetulkan kacamata minusnya dan tersenyum _eksis _kepada seluruh siswa di kelas X-1. Sementara gadis pemalu yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya ber_ojigi_ singkat kepada ketiga puluh penghuni resmi kelas tersebut. "Kenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Neji Hyuuga," kata pemuda yang sedang duduk di meja guru, dengan tatapan sangar dan ucapan yang memang benar-benar _to the point._

Melihat sikap ketiga kakak kelasnya, membuat para siswa hanya bisa terheran-heran. Sasuke tersendiri, hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan tatapan seolah tertarik. Sebelah alisnya tertarik keatas seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang _misterius._

.

_Hm… boleh juga._

.

~oOo~

"Nah, karena aku belum mengetahui siapa nama kalian, boleh kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian ke depan?" tanya Karin dengan suara yang cukup lembut dan menggoda. Hei, coba lihat belasan lelaki yang mulai tergoda dengan suara _sexy_nya itu.

"He-he, Karin benar."

"Hn."

Mendengar respons kedua teman sepengajarnya, membuat Karin lelah diri. Oh, lihatlah. Kenapa hanya dia yang terlihat lebih menonjol diantara ketiga siswa OSIS yang populer itu?

Ia pun mengedarkan tatapannya ke seputar kelas X-1, tatapannya berhenti pada seorang pemuda beriris oniks yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"Nah, kau Bocah, maju."

.

.

_Glegar! (?)_

Seperti disengat listrik atau apalah (?), Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun mendengar kata 'bocah' yang baru saja diucapkan Karin padanya. Hei, dia REMAJA, R-E-M-A-J-A. Bukan BOCAH. Memang bukan masalah besar sih jika hanya disebut 'bocah', tapi buat seorang Uchiha Sasuke entah kenapa itu rasanya agak memalukan.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, dengan santai ia segera maju ke depan dan menyejajarkan wilayah pijaknya di samping Karin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 1 SMU," ucap Sasuke singkat, jelas, dan padat. Sesekali, ia menatap jijik pada beberapa gadis sekelasnya yang menatapnya dengan penuh kegenitan. Hei, coba lihat Karin yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Yah, meskipun cara bicara Sasuke terkesan sombong, tak akan mengurangi jumlah idolanya yang mungkin sudah mencapai ratusan ribu itu –ha? Jadi seperti artis-.

Menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama melamunkan Sasuke, Karin segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia pun tersenyum kaku.

"Oke, setelah Sasuke, kita akan pang-"

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sasuke, Karin, dan seluruh penghuni kelas X-1 segera menoleh kearah jalur keluar-masuk kelas unggulan pertama itu. Sasuke menatap daun pintu kelas barunya itu dengan benak dipenuhi tanda tanya, sementara Karin hanya bisa mendecih sebal ketika tahu ada pengganggu yang sedang merusak acara perkenalan kelas X-1 itu.

Ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar, dan segera membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri menunggu pintu kelas tersebut terbuka.

Karin terdiam, ketika melihat sesosok gadis berwajah datar yang sedang menatapnya penuh kebosanan. Terlihat sekali raut wajah tak berniat dari tampang sang gadis. Karin memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat siapa gadis yang sedikit familiar dalam otaknya itu. "Kau… anak baru?"

"Hn," jawab gadis itu singkat, sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Kau _ngaret_?" tanya Karin, yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan singkat sang gadis. Karin tertegun. Meski bukan gadis yang mudah diajak bicara, ia tak bisa memungkiri kecantikan yang terbias natural pada penampilannya saat ini.

Huh. Enam kata saja. _Iris emerald, jidat lebar, _dan _rambut pink. _Sudah mengenal siapa dia?

Karin mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian mempersilakan gadis yang terlihat anggun itu untuk masuk. Entah darimana asalnya, tapi hanya dari pertemuan tatap pertama yang Karin lakukan pada gadis beriris jernih itu, membuat Karin kurang menyukai gadis yang kelihatannya irit bicara itu.

.

Ketika gadis berambut _pink _tersebut berjalan memasuki kelas X-1, hampir semua lelaki yang menjadi penghuni resmi di kelas unggulan itu tertarik bukan main dengan penampilannya yang terlihat cantik, dan tentunya begitu natural.

Namun, coba lihat reaksi gadis itu ketika bertemu tatap dengan seorang lelaki sekelasnya. Hah, seperti bicara dengan patung saja.

Ketika gadis yang kebetulan telat itu akan menduduki bangku pertamanya,

"E-e, eits! Tunggu dulu!"

Dengan langkah seribu, Karin segera berjalan menyusul gadis berambut gulali itu. Dipandangnya gadis itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Karena kau telat, sebagai hukumannya silakan memperkenalkan diri sehabis Uchiha Sasuke disana," ujar Karin dengan tatapan kesal, seraya menunjuk tempat dimana saat ini kedua kaki panjang Sasuke tengah berpijak.

.

.

Hah~Hampir saja kita melupakan pemeran utama berwajah tampan ini.

Si jenius bersifat angkuh itu hanya bisa tertegun, mengetahui sikap gadis remaja yang kelihatannya lebih angkuh darinya. Lihat saja ia yang tak menyahut ketika disapa beberapa pemuda yang dilewatinya. Sasuke yang memang terkenal angkuh saja, sepertinya masih mau menyapa gadis sejelek bahkan seburuk apapun, kan? –jadi terkesan menyindir-.

Di lain pihak, perempuan yang lima menit lalu baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kelas barunya itu hanya menatap Karin dengan tatapan menantang. Hei, sepertinya ada perang tatap antara _emerald _dengan _magenta_, ya?

"Hn."

Ia pun pun segera melempar tas ranselnya ke bangku paling belakang di kelas X-1, kemudian berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan penuh kepenasaran dari semua siswa yang sekelas dengannya, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum berujar, "Sakura Haruno, 16 tahun, kelas sepuluh-satu. Sekian."

Semua siswa-siswi yang mendengarkan penuturan dengan intonasi cepat dari Sakura hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

Hei, secantik-cantiknya seorang gadis pasti masih memiliki sedikit rasa rendah hati, kan?

.

Jangankan ini. Sekedar menyunggingkan senyum palsu saja sepertinya tak sudi.

Sementara para siswa saling melongo, Neji tampak asyik saja dengan kejadian tersebut. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kedua kakinya ia naikkan keatas meja guru dengan _amat-sangat _berani. Yeah, meskipun begitu, tetap takkan ada siswa yang mampu mencairkan suasana sedingin ini.

_Haaah~Kelas yang unik, kan?_

.

~oOo~

.

_Sekitar dua jam kemudian, di kantin KSHS._

"Huh, akhirnya lepas dari himpitan manusia penggila masakan itu," kata Naruto, sambil membanting nampan makan siangnya keatas salah satu meja makan di kantin tersebut. Tentu bukan meja makannya kalau tidak ada Sasuke yang semeja dengannya, kan?

"Makanya, jangan jadi yang terakhir mengantre," kata Sasuke sambil meneguk habis sekaleng soda yang baru saja ia beli dengan _praktis _di mesin penjual soda.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, kemudian segera melahap ramen makan siangnya. Ohlala~Pemuda ini memang tak pernah habis perkara dari salah satu makanan khas Jepang yang satu ini.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, seraya membuka lembaran baru dari novel _romansa _yang tadi baru ia baca setengahnya.

.

"Hei, kalian! Aku mencarimu, tahu!" seru Ino, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dibelakangnya, berdiri seorang gadis dengan bentuk rambut bercepol dua yang sedang tersenyum kaku kearah mereka. Naruto pun mencuri pandang gadis manis itu. "Siapa dia? Teman beda kelasmu, ya?"

Ino menoleh kearah gadis dibelakangnya, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Diajaknya gadis itu untuk bergabung bersama kedua sahabat lelakinya.

"Kenalkan, dia Tenten, penghuni kelas sepuluh-dua. Meski dia masuk kelas reguler, ia pintar lho," kata Ino memuji, yang disambut dengan rona merah di sekitar belah pipi Tenten. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria, kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Nar, Sas, kalian tahu tentang gadis berambut gulali yang tadi telat masuk kelas kita, kan?" tanya Ino sambil memasukkan sepotong _sushi _gulung ke dalam mulut tipisnya dengan sepasang sumpit. Di sebelah nampan piring _sushi_nya, terhidang segelas teh _ocha, _minuman khas Jepang yang biasanya diminum ketika sedang bersantai atau berpesta keluarga.

"TAHU! Yang sombong itu, kan? Masa saat kusapa tadi, ia hanya melirikku dengan tatapan angkuh! Cih, kelihatannya ia lebih angkuh daripada si Teme," kata Naruto ber'curcol' ria.

"Hn, kau benar. Sejujurnya, gadis itulah yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika itu, Sasuke."

.

"_UHUK…!"_

.

Lelaki berambut mencuat ke belakang itu nyaris saja meledakkan isi perutnya, kalau tidak ada air putih yang baru saja diberikan Ino dengan wajah panik. Usai meneguk habis minuman tersebut, ia pun menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Dia? Yang namanya Haruno Sakura itu?"

"Ng!" jawab Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tenten yang tak begitu mengerti perihal tentang sahabatnya itu, hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia pun menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak yakin. "Jangan bohong deh. Kurasa nggak ada gadis seangkuh itu di Amerika," kata Sasuke sambil mencoba mengingat gadis mana saja yang pernah ia kenal selama tiga tahun menetap di negeri berbendera bintang itu.

"Siapa sih yang bohong? Ini sesuai yang kudengar dari para guru," kata Ino sambil mengunyah _sushi _yang sedang melakukan proses penghalusan dalam mulutnya.

.

"Permisi, diantara kalian, ada yang mengenal pemilik benda ini?"

.

Keempat remaja yang berusia sama itu tercengang, ketika mendengar suara bernada tegas dari samping mereka.

_Haha, _panjang umur. Ternyata orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sudah muncul tepat di samping mereka.

Sakura yang menyadari tatapan kaget ketiga remaja itu, seolah tak pernah melihatnya dan hanya menunjukkan sebuah _blazer _berwarna hitam selutut yang sedang ia genggam dengan sikap tak niatan itu.

"Hei, itu kan punyaku!" seru Naruto, sambil menatap kondisi tubuhnya yang saat ini _minus _dengan _blazer _panjang favoritnya itu.

Segera, ia merebut _blazer _hitam itu dari tangan Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto bahagia, sambil memeluk _blazer _yang sudah ia kenakan semenjak menginjak kelas 1 SMP itu. Sakura hanya mendecih pelan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kumpulan remaja yang terkenal itu.

.

"Tunggu."

Mendengar suara _barithon _yang seolah mentitahnya, membuat Sakura berbalik dan segera menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan super-datarnya. "Hn?" tanya Sakura singkat, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya. Haaah~Sekarang sikapmu sudah benar-benar berubah, Haruno!

.

"Kau sekolah di AJHS?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang, seolah menyuruh Sakura menjawab apa yang benar-benar ingin ia dengar.

.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, jemarinya bergerak untuk memikirkan apa jawaban yang tepat untuk si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sejenak kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

.

Sasuke mendadak mati rasa mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan. Setetes keringat dingin jatuh membasahi seperseratus bagian ubin dari kantin sekolah tersebut.

"Hanya bertanya," jawab Sasuke lagi, kemudian kembali duduk dan membaca novel _romansa_nya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sejurus kemudian, ia segera menyahut pelan, "Oh."

Dan ia pun kembali meninggalkan kelompok beranggota empat remaja itu.

.

.

"Memang dia siapamu, Sasuke?" tanya Ino heran, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum cemerlang Sasuke.

"Hah? Dia…"

.

.

Err… lanjut atau discontinue?

Maaf saja kalau jelek :((

Apapun kuterima di kotak review, Flame juga boleh asalkan Flame yang membangun. :D

Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini.

(1).Ohayou, Minna-san! Watashi no namae Karin Uzumaki! = selamat pagi semuanya, namaku Karin Uzumaki! –intinya, Karin dan Naruto dalam fanfic ini bersaudara ya-

~AJHS = American Junior High School

.

Sekali lagi, tolong dimaklumi kalau typo ataupun ketidakjelasan menebar di fic ini.

Oh iya, Ma-san yang disebut-sebut Sasuke di awal cerita, adalah gadis pembantu yang biasanya menyajikan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam untuk kedua bersaudara itu. Gadis itu pulalah yang biasanya mencairkan suasana tegang diantara keduanya.

Oh iya, mungkin ada yang merasa aneh dengan sifat Sakura di fic ini. Tenang saja kok, setelah ke-OOC-annya di beberapa chapter mendatang, ia pasti akan kembali jadi Sakura yang dulu. Kalian pasti tahu, kan? :D

Arigatou Gozaimasu~ :D

-Akane-

Review Please?


End file.
